戏里戏外 番外三则
by Wengyiyi
Summary: 这是 戏里戏外 的番外，一共有3篇 内容相互平行
1. 番外说明

标题：戏里戏外 番外三则

作者：衣满清泪

配对：SS/HP

级别：PG13 / R / PG

类型：drama

字数：

弃权：

文中所有人物不归我所有，全部都是滚滚阿姨的。我不用他们来赚钱，只是自我娱乐以及娱乐大众而已。但本文的创意情节归我所有。

**介绍**：

之一：哈利有了新的爱人？神神秘秘的哈利到底在做什么？吃醋的西弗勒斯选择退却让哈利去追求新的幸福？→ 闷骚型教授

之二：哈利对于新的工作甚是努力，对于新的宠物甚是满意，对于旧的爱人甚是(？)忽略。吃醋的西弗勒斯要怎样让哈利的目光转向自己？→ 邪气型教授

之三：在战争结束之前，哈利与西弗勒斯之间到底发生了怎样的故事？是师亦是友，有情更有爱。

**说明：**

1. 三篇番外，请平行看待，各自独立，互不干扰

2. 之一和之二皆为AU，依旧是哈利的梦境。之三为现实魔法世界，战前

3. 之二纯粹是为了满足贝阿朵利切的特殊喜好，一开始约稿吃醋的教授时，符合正文只有闷骚型的教授。可是为了种种种种原因，出产了另一篇邪气型教授，个人认为完全写失败了。而且5000字以内啊，还木写呢，就要完了的，感觉什么都说不清了

4. 在约稿番外的时候，之三的内容是最先蹦到脑子中的。虽然正文中该说的都已经说了，可是觉得魔法世界还想再写一点

**警告（请一定注意）：**

**OOC****嫌疑**

**毁文嫌疑**


	2. 一则 神秘的变心

一则

**神秘的变心**

如果可能的话，坐在台下的第五学期的学生们一定会发出凄惨的叫声，当然还有一个前提就是，如果他们胆敢那样做的话。

原因很简单，他们刚刚拿到了上周交上去的论文，满篇写满了红字的纸以及最后附带的超低的分数让班上成绩最好的Joanna与Aaran都未能幸免。

全体学生坐在自己的座位上大气都不敢喘一下，生怕在正站在讲台上的那个教授的怒火上再泼上一碗油，而最终殃及的一定会是自己。

不用怀疑，如果随便问任何年级的制药专业的学生，他们无一例外的都会回答：Snape教授是一个尖酸的，刻薄的，要求极其严格的，令人难以相处及忍受的人。但他们是来学知识的，而Snape教授就像一个百科库，所以他们往往会忽略那个人的缺点，只是有时他还是会将人逼疯。

再严峻的形势他们这两年都挺过来了，可他们从来没有感受过如同今天这般恐怖的气压。

"即使下个周三就是圣诞节了，但你们的这篇论文全部重写！元旦收假后交给我。"Severus站在讲台前厉声说，他不在乎那些学生们是否会有一个愉快的假期，他只知道，他是不会有的了。

一瞬间他们都开始同情起那个要和这个男人天天面对面的人了。对于教授的爱人他们只见过一次，是在学校某次的活动上。那个时候他们才知道原来这个有如此多缺点的男人居然已经结婚了，而对方还是一个极易相处充满活力的人。当他们还未对这个新闻消化掉的时候，又被另一个所震惊了。教授的爱人曾经还是教授的学生。刹那间他们都以为这个年轻的男人一定是曾经在课堂上被教授虐待的太狠从而莫名地患上了斯德哥尔摩综合症。因为任何一个理智健全的人在终于逃离了那个男人的嘲讽之后都肯定不会再想和他有过多的接触。

可是这一回，他们都错了，同情心全部用错了对象。

导致这一切 – 制药学教授Severus Snape心情超级不好的原因正是他们同情的对象，教授的爱人，Harry Potter。

昨天下午，Severus和一位学术界的同事相约，准备讨论他们即将开始的新研究。他在匆匆赶去的路上无意间看到了马路对面有一个超级熟悉的身影，正是Harry。于是Severus决定临时改变路线去和他的丈夫打个招呼。

Harry走进了路边的一个咖啡店，Severus迈着轻快的步伐越过马路。可当他准备推开店门走进去的时候，向透明的咖啡店玻璃窗的一瞥让他停下了脚步。

Harry正背对着玻璃窗坐在那里，所以他看不见他，而和他坐在同一桌的正是Zabini – 那个喜欢着他的丈夫而他很讨厌的人，以及还有一个，Severus发誓他绝对没见过的人。而让他感到最为刺眼的就是对方搭在他丈夫肩上的那只手。

Severus离开了，那个景象他一直挥之不去，可是他在心里安慰自己，那个人只是Harry的朋友而已。

当Severus工作完回家的时候，Harry已经做好了晚餐在等他。他们像平日一样坐在桌前边吃饭边聊着天。

"你下午都干了些什么？"Severus尽量让自己的声音听起来像是平淡地闲聊。

"下午？"Harry歪着脑袋想了一会，"没什么有趣的事，都呆在实验室里了。"

"一直？"虽然克制了，但Severus还是觉得自己的声音微微有些尖锐刺耳。

"是啊，一直。"Harry放下了刀叉不解地问道，"有什么事吗？"

"不，没有。"Severus回答的太迅速，以致自己都不相信这句话。他将目光从Harry的身上移回到自己面前的事务上，可是突然间失去了胃口。"我明天有一个班的论文要反馈，今晚会睡的晚一些，你不用等我了。"说完起身走进了他的书房，没理会Harry在他身后迷惑的双眼。

第一篇论文翻开躺在桌上已经有了一个多小时，可Severus却连一个字母都没有看进去。他先是愤怒至极，Harry居然对他撒谎了，然后接着他感到恐惧，如果Harry和那个人是他所不愿承认的那种关系的话。

Severus和Harry结婚已经七年了。Harry在毕业后，先做了一年药店的营业员，然后又去制药厂实习了一年，之后Harry再次返回学校，当两年研究生学业结束之后，他申请了研究院的助手一职，最终也成功获得。

Severus回忆着这些和Harry在一起的生活。就像之前所预料到的，他们的生活也充满了争吵，但那总是消失在四瓣唇紧密相连的亲吻中。就算有时会严重一些，可一个夜晚过去，当他们睁开双眼，从彼此纠缠的四肢中解散开来，给对方一个浓浓爱意的早安吻过后，谁也不记得头一天在争论些什么了。

他们有爱，而这份爱可以让他们战胜一切。只是现在，Harry要舍弃这份爱了吗？

一想到Harry不会再爱自己，Severus的心里就悲伤起来，接着充满了对咖啡店男人的嫉妒和敌意。而他面前摆放的所有论文就成了直接的怒火发泄渠道。

Severus回到床上的时候已经是凌晨了，Harry也早已睡着了。换好睡衣，Severus坐在床上，轻柔地将一缕黑发拨到Harry的耳后，借助月光观察着他丈夫年轻姣好的面容。像是感受到身边的另一具热源，Harry向着Severus依偎过去。Severus对着Harry的小动作露出一丝淡淡的微笑，但瞬间就被浓浓的哀愁所替代。

Severus躺下身，将Harry紧紧地抱在怀里，他不愿放手。

_**我马上就要失去你了，不是吗，**__**Harry**__**？**_

一个普普通通的星期六的清晨，Harry将刚刚做好的早餐端到桌子上。

"你买好圣诞礼物了吗？"Harry递给他丈夫一杯煮好的咖啡。

_该死_。Severus在心里咒骂了一句。这两天以来他的脑中充满了那天咖啡店所看到的画面，早就不记得圣诞节这回事了。

"我就猜到你会忘记，还好我提醒了你。"Harry给了Severus一个得意的微笑，"你下午有事吗？我可以陪你去采购。"

"唔，好吧。"Severus回答的干瘪瘪，他憎恨圣诞节前人潮拥挤的商场抢购区，但是同时他又喜欢享受Harry陪伴在他身边的随意漫步。

Harry将手边的牛奶一饮而尽，"我去拿早报回来。"

这也差不多是两人一起生活了十多年所养成的习惯，在早餐完后，早报会被分开，Harry拿走体育娱乐等休闲版块，剩下的全部都归Severus所有。

"啪"的一声，Severus被突然扔到自己面前厚厚的一摞报纸吓了一跳。他随手拿了起来，可立刻就感觉到这明显要比往日的厚好多。

Severus抬起了头，发现Harry并没有抽走平日所看的版面，而是正对着自己手中拿着的一封信和一个包裹出神。Severus疑惑地抬起一挑眉毛，可是Harry根本就没有看他。

Harry望着放在桌上的包裹，最终还是选择了先拆开信。

Severus的目光一刻也没有离开Harry，对于现代社会来说，手写的信很不常见了，所有的联系几乎都网络化了，那更加的快捷便利。信箱中的信往往不是保险公司或银行的单子那就一定是广告。所以Severus万分希望知道是谁给Harry写了这封信，尤其是他的Harry在读信的过程中，抑制不住的微笑，并且越来越大，连眼睛中都流露出惊喜与满意。

"哦，抱歉。Severus，我现在有封信要回。而且真的对不起，下午你要一个人去采购了，我还有事。"

在Severus还未来得及将_什么事_三个字问出口的时候，Harry就抱着那个包裹消失在了书房里，并将房门紧紧地关住。

Severus有一种冲动，他想上前去打掉Harry抱在怀中视若珍宝的包裹。那是一份提前送出的圣诞礼物吗？会是那个男人送给Harry的吗？Harry就这样迫不及待地去拆其他男人的礼物，从而没有时间和心情陪伴自己的法定丈夫去购物？

嫉妒与愤怒充满了Severus的心，他想敲开书房质问Harry，然后让Harry告诉他，他依然爱他，他和那个男人没有一点关系。可是最终，当怒火过去，Severus只感到了挫败，他起身收拾好了餐具后走进了自己的书房。

那份早报一动未动地躺在桌上，阳光刚好照在它的边角。

又一天的清晨，Severus缓缓睁开双眼。他全身的肌肉都在叫嚣着，但确实令人满意的酸痛着。

Severus昨天下午并没有去购物，而是在书房里消耗了整个下午。晚餐也同样是他煮的，然后才将废寝忘食的Harry叫了出来，而Harry对于被人打断了自己正在进行的工作感到非常不满。Severus再次忍住了想要一问究竟的欲望。整个晚餐期间他们都没有再提那个神秘的包裹和来信。

然后他和Harry倒在床上，Severus带着绝望和Harry一遍又一遍地做爱。温柔的，粗暴的，小心的，狂野的。直到最后两人都瘫倒了下来。

Severus感到此时自己的腰还在痛着，那就更不用提Harry了。

抬起一只手Severus温柔抚摸过Harry白皙的面颊，Harry皱了皱鼻子，但没有醒来。

_**无论我再做什么，是不是都不能挽回你了。**__**Harry**__**？**_

星期一，Severus早早地结束了与同事的讨论，他准备早些回家。毕竟明天就是平安夜了，而他也知道Harry今天休息。于是他想无论如何今天都是去购买礼物的最后一天了。

拖着疲惫的身躯Severus打开蜘蛛尾巷的大门，他需要先洗一个澡然后再和Harry出门。Severus知道，Harry一定是在书房。因为自从那天收到了神秘包裹和信件之后，Harry就将大部分的时间耗费在了书房里。Severus已经觉得自己不能再忍下去了，他迫切地想知道那里面装着什么东西。可，再一次的他选择了将一切都埋藏于心底。

但是今天下午，Severus决定无论Harry怎样抱怨怎样不情愿，他都一定要拉着他去陪伴自己选购_该死的_圣诞礼物！

抬起的手在敲上房门的一瞬间停了下来，Severus听见了从书房中传来的谈话声。

"我们必须快点，Severus马上就会回来的。"

"不用担心，我马上就会结束的。"

Severus的脚不由地向后倒退了几步，对话的声音一个来自于他的丈夫，另一个是他从来没有听过的，他不敢确定这个声音的主人和那个咖啡店男人会不会是同一个人。

"Harry，你这回完事倒是挺快的嘛，上一回你可是坚持…"

Severus的双眼不由地睁大了，这第三个声音是他所熟悉的，来自于Blaise Zabini。Severus厌恶地离开了，他不愿意去想接下来的对话内容，以及那扇门之后到底发生了什么。还有什么叫做_**上一回**_，那么这种情况到底发生过了几回。

Severus漫无目的地走在大街上，天空正飘着小雪，虽然才是下午五点，可是已经完全暗了下来，街边的商场都亮起了彩灯，到处都飘扬着圣诞欢乐的曲子。

游荡了三个小时，虽然没有吃下午饭，可是Severus觉得自己一点都不饿。再也没有地方可以溜达了，双脚带着他回到了自己的家中。

一开门迎接Severus的是Harry焦急的面孔。Severus的心抽痛了一下，Harry依旧担心他吗？

"你上哪里去了？手机也关机，我打给学校，他们说你早就下班了。"Severus根本就没有想着要给Harry回答，可是当Harry看见Severus提在手里的购物袋时，自己回答了这个问题，"你去买圣诞礼物了？你知道，你本来可以下班后叫上我一起陪你去的…"

Severus突然觉得一股怒火窜上了心头，"我今天提早下班了，然后回来了一趟。"

没有指责，没有高声，只是简单的陈述，但Harry刚刚微笑的表情瞬间僵硬了，惊讶的看着Severus，可2秒钟过后他就躲闪开来了，不再注视着那双黑瞳。

_解释些什么，快点和我解释些什么。_

Severus的心里向所有神灵祈祷着。然而Harry开口的话语却不是他愿意听到的。

"对不起，Severus。如果你不喜欢，我下回不会再叫朋友过来了。"Harry咬着下唇依旧没有对上Severus的双眸。

一瞬间，Severus觉得自己失去了所有。"没什么好对不起的，这里也是你家，你想叫谁来完全可以叫，没必要提前和我打招呼。"

说完这句话Severus将自己锁在了书房里。因此他没有看到在他的身后，Harry浸红了的双眼。

这一天晚上，Severus选择了留在沙发上过夜，虽然那里很窄很短很不舒服。可是他无法让自己就像什么事都没发生过一样，去躺在Harry的身边。

"Narcissa，谢谢你的邀请，依旧同以往的一样的美味。"Harry吃完了盘中最后一口鸡肉，给了Narcissa一个感激的微笑。

每一年的圣诞节是Harry最喜欢的节日，在这里他和他的家人在一起，欢乐的聊天，分享着礼物。

可是这一年却微微有些不同，Severus坐在他的身边，在整个晚餐期间都没有主动说话，即使被Lucius问道，也是以最简短的话语回答了那个贵族的问题。

"那么，Severus，怎么了？"

吃完饭后，Narcissa和Pansy在厨房里忙碌着，Draco和Harry在客厅里不知道研究着什么。餐桌边上就只剩下了Lucius和Severus。

"你在问什么？"Severus喝了一口红酒，装作不知所云地回答。

"你很清楚的，关于你，还有关于Harry。"Lucius眯起了眼睛注视着自己多年来的好友。

Severus的肩垮了下来，他知道在他的家人面前他什么都隐藏不了，"也许Harry马上就会走了。"没有理会Lucius因这句话而抬高的询问的眉头，隔了好久，在喝了一大口红酒之后Severus才继续，"Harry年轻，美丽，活泼，热情。爱上他是一件很容易的事。也许只是他不再爱我了，也许他找到了对他来说更好的。"

虽然这些话Severus用的是**也许**这种不确定的表达方式，可是他的心依旧在痛。

"你们相爱都有十多年了，结婚也都有七年了。你们之间的一切都是我们看着过来的，曾经的那些隔阂过去，你们是多么的幸福。如果你刚刚两句话想表达的意思是，Harry不再爱你了，我是坚决不会相信你的。"

"难道我的眼睛欺骗了我吗？而且，如果Harry觉得幸福，我会放手的。"说完这句话，Severus在椅子里坐的更深了，而且不再愿意继续交谈。

Severus伸了个懒腰，已经有一个多星期了，自从他决定到沙发上过夜开始，就没有睡过这么好的觉了。接着，Severus就想起了一切。

昨天晚上，当他躺下的时候，Harry来到了他的面前，他想要和他一起迎接新年的到来。一开始两人只是在沙发上坐着，在嘈杂的电视节目下，尴尬，沉默。但不知怎么了，是谁先靠近了谁，是谁先触碰了谁，又是谁先吻上了谁。当他们再次有意识的时候就已经是在卧室的床上了。

激情的碎吻散步在身体的每一个角落，疯狂的抽插宣告着对这具身体是多么的想念。

Harry努力地向Severus靠近，将自己全身都贴在了Severus的身上。

Severus爱死了Harry这种熟睡中下意识表现出来的动作。Harry对他的需要，Harry对他的依恋，Harry对他的爱。

Severus不由自主地低头吻上了Harry光洁的额头。

_**这是不是我们能一起迎接的最后一个新年，**__**Harry**__**？**_

新年过后的又一个星期三的晚上，Severus窝在沙发上，将自己两周以来的被褥裹得更紧了一些。他决定明天一定要去物业投诉暖气的问题，都已经开到了最大档，可家里现在还是该死的如同冰窖。

就在Severus正抱怨的时候，他发现有人影挡住了他正在阅读的光线。那么只可能有一个人。

Harry双手背后，站在Severus的面前。他的神情复杂，Severus一点都看不透。

_终于要来了吗？他终于决定要说了吗？他终于要告诉我那个男人是谁了吗？或者是他和那个男人还有__Zabini__在一起了？_

Severus闭上了双眼，他不确定自己的眼睛是否会暴露出他此时的脆弱与痛苦。当再一次的深呼吸过后，Severus睁开了眼睛，刚好看到Harry的喉结上下滑动了一下。

"Severus，我不知道这半个月我们之间到底发生了什么事情。你为什么要躲避着我。我不敢问你，我怕得出我想象出的那个答案，那个我只要想到就会心痛的答案。不过，该来的总会来，不是吗？即使你不再爱我了，即使你不再要我了。但我还是希望你能收下这个，毕竟这个是很早之前我就开始在准备的了。我曾经希望你会非常喜欢它，当然现在这对于我来说只是奢望。不管怎么说，虽然明天才是你的生日，但是我想Narcissa和Lucius一定会给你准备好生日聚会的，所以我决定将生日礼物提前给你。生日快乐，Severus。"

随着话语，哈利将刚刚一直藏在身后的一个精美包装的包裹递到了Severus的面前。

Severus抬起手，当他拿起厚重的包裹时，才发现自己的双手是在颤抖。不，Harry刚才所说的话和他所想的一点都不一样。Harry怎么能觉得他不再爱他了呢。

小心翼翼地拆开包装纸上的丝带，然后又整齐地撕开包裹在外面的银绿色的纸。当看到里面的物品时，Severus惊讶的一句话都说不出来。Harry送给了他一本书。

Clinical Pharmacy （textbook）

Severus Snape

这犹如一本从书店买回来的新书，只是Severus知道，自己从来没有出版过这样的一本书。

Harry为了不让沉默尴尬地笼罩在两人的上空，他继续独自说着，"我知道你经常会在医学杂志或类似的专业期刊上发表论文，可是在你教学了二十多年后，我觉得你有自己的一套体系，你完全有实力出版这样一本教学用书。于是我整理了自己曾经上学时期的笔记以及翻阅了你的教案，最后托Blaise联系到了一家出版社，他们很乐意出版。很抱歉，我没有提前问过你，但是这本书现在只有你手上的这一本，只有在你的同意下，出版社才会印制并投入市场。我是想给你一个惊喜的，我也希望你能喜欢。这已经是成品了，如果你喜欢的话，我可以…"

"这就是你一直在做的事吗？"Severus将书放到了一边，他抬起了头看着Harry。

Harry的眼神黯淡了下来，他猜错了，他不应该在不通知Severus的前提下就动用他丈夫的知识产权。如果Severus要生气的话，他是可以理解的。可是Harry心里还是很难过。"如果你不喜欢的话，我会告诉他们，这本书不出版了…"

"告诉我，Harry，这就是你一直在忙碌的事情吗？"Severus再一次打断了Harry。

"是的。"Harry紧张地蹂躏着自己衣服的一角。

"到这来，Harry。"

对Severus温柔的话语，Harry疑惑地抬起了头，但是当他看到Severus充满爱意的目光和张开的双臂时，他什么也无法思考了，而是向前跑了两步扑进了Severus的怀里。

Severus让Harry坐在自己的腿上，紧紧地抱着他。"天呐，我真傻。"

Harry怀念Severus的拥抱，这个位置让他感到是多么的幸福，又在Severus脖颈蹭了蹭，Harry发出了一声询问，"嗯？"

"那么那个男人就是出版社的人了？"

"你是说David吗？"Harry抬起了脑袋，看着Severus，"你不应该知道啊。"

Severus的鼻子里哼出轻蔑的一声，_David__，多么没有品味的名字啊_，他又将Harry的脑袋按回去靠在自己的肩头，他可不愿意Harry看到自己的窘态。"不，我知道。那天我去找同事的时候，刚好看见你走进一家咖啡店，然后在玻璃窗外我就看到了你，Zabini，还有另外一个男人。"

"哦，那天，我们正在商量印刷出来的初版，我希望它能尽快被印出来。"

"我现在知道了，你为什么当时会对我撒谎了。"

Harry没有吭气，而是更深地埋进了Severus的怀中。他不愿对Severus撒谎，可是那是迫不得已的。

"还有接下来，那个周末，本来我们一起去采购的，你却在收到了一封信和一个包裹之后，拒绝了我。"Severus的口气依旧有些生气。

"因为David的来信说初版已经印好了，而我急着想要再对全书再进行一遍校对。"

"后来，那天我提早下班回来听见你们三个在书房。"

"那是我约David和Zabini来的，给他们说初稿还有哪些地方要改进的。而你知道那天的第二天就是圣诞节了，如果不早点的话，我怕新年过后上班再交上去处理，在你的生日前我会拿不到最终版的。"

"上帝啊，我都做了些什么。"Severus将头埋在Harry的乱发中感叹了一句。

"怎么了，Severus？"Harry抬起了头，眨着眼睛迷惑的问。

Severus坚持不愿意回答，但是在Harry清澈的绿眸之下，他的一切坚持都土崩瓦解了。

"我以为，你…你爱上了那个男人，然后要离开我。"

Harry听到这话起先皱起了眉头，但渐渐地他的眼睛开始发亮，微笑也越来越大，"哦，我可怜的Severus，你吃醋了？"

Severus讨厌Harry将这挑明，起先他不愿承认，可是承不承认又有什么关系呢，"是的，我是吃醋了！"

"听你这么说，真好。"Harry露出了一个满意的微笑。

"你就这么迫不及待看见自己丈夫的窘态。"

"不，当然不。你吃醋就证明你还爱我。"Harry的笑容越发灿烂。"而我一开始以为你不理我是因为不再爱我了。"

Severus小小的恼怒也在这句话后立刻烟消云散了，"小混蛋，我从来就没有停止过爱你。"

"我也一直爱你，Severus。"

"你知道吗，Harry。"Severus用眼角瞥了一眼那本被遗忘的书，"即使你在我的生日送给我一盒卡通纸包装的糖果，我都一样高兴。"

"真的，那我明年就送你这个。"Harry伸出了胳膊环上Severus的脖颈，将他拉向自己。

"还有，谢谢你的生日礼物，我非常喜欢。"

说完，四唇相触，点燃了一个激情的吻。


	3. 二则 失主的代价

二则

**失主的代价**

Severus拿着手中的遥控器，有一下没一下地换着电视节目，他的心思完全都不在那闪烁的屏幕上，仿佛那些人叽叽喳喳讲的都不是标准伦敦英语似的，他的大脑处理加工不了任何一句对话。

"啪"的一声，Severus关了电视，起身走向书房，深深地坐进椅子深处。这是两年前Harry送给他的生日礼物，一把小羊皮做的办公椅，奢华，但是柔软又舒适。随手拿起书桌上一本昨天没有读完的书看了起来。

十分钟过去了，Severus的目光依旧停留在第一句话的头五个单词上，然而他却连意思还没能弄明白。

看来他的大脑决定今晚罢工，无论是在听觉还是在视觉上。

Severus将书猛地合上，扔在了书桌上，懊恼地关门走向浴室。决定洗个澡之后将自己直接投到大床上去与梦乡作伴。

Harry已经离开有十天了，跟着他的导师 – Professor Blackwell到阿姆斯特丹去参加一个学术论坛。美名其曰说带上Harry是想让新人多见见世面，可Severus知道，是因为Harry积极主动，无论给了他怎样的任务，或难或易，Harry从来都不抱怨而是立马动手，所以才会选择了带上Harry，一个得力的可以尽情指挥的小帮手。Severus决定，等他们回来，一定要约Professor Blachwell出来喝杯茶，他不会允许自己的同事再这样使用Harry了，尤其还是将Harry从他的身边带走了这么久。

"Harry"

轻轻低喃出声，Severus将脸深深地埋进了枕头中，以一种要将自己窒息般的力道攫取着床的另一个主人的气息。

按以往来说，Severus的心情不会如此糟糕，尤其是他在接到了爱人的电话之后。可是今天，这通电话却成了他坏心情的的导火索。

"嗨，Severus，还有两天我就回家了。"

"感觉怎么样，我的男孩？"Severus放松了身体坐在沙发上。

"哦，感觉很不错。你知道这是一个非常值得的经历。在这个论坛上发言的全部都是大家，而且都是最尖端新近的问题。我每天晚上都会整理白天的笔记，虽然挺辛苦的，但这完全值得，也许以后我也会自己研究些什么呢。哦，对了，今天我在听讲座的时候终于鼓起勇气发问了，你知道这很不容易，和学校课堂上的感觉完全不一样，我是说现场在座的可都是学术界的大师，他们聆听我的问题，然后给我解答…"

Severus将手机从左耳换到了右耳，他的嘴角不由自主地仰起，他没有插话，而是默默地听着。Severus可以猜想到他的男孩现在在电话的另一头会是怎样的一种兴奋状态。

"论坛明天就要结束了，所以我今天挺闲的，Professor Blachwell说我可以去街头转转。所以这阵我正坐在阿姆斯特丹街头众多水道的旁边，看着来来回回过往的人。"

"很惬意？"Severus习惯性地随着发问扬起了一条眉毛。

"那当然。"Harry欢快地笑了出来。"哦，对了，你一定猜不出来我在这里遇到了谁，他现在就坐在我身边哦。"

**他**？Harry神秘的语气让Severus的眉毛都快要和头发融为一体了。没有费心力去猜，而是直接问了出来，"谁？"

"Blaise哦。太巧了，我都不知道他来荷兰旅游了，而且居然还能在异乡的街头遇上。"

和Harry欢快的语气形成了鲜明对比的是Severus沉到底的心，他绝对怀疑Zabini是在得知了Harry的动向之后才订下了荷兰之旅的计划。他才不相信事情真的会如此之巧。

像是没有感受到自己丈夫的不悦，Harry继续讲下去，"Blaise既然是来旅游的，他一定知道都去哪里玩，不像我以为是来参加学术论坛的，所以之前什么资料都没查。不过没关系，Blaise答应我等会就带我去阿姆斯特丹旅游必去的地方。

"哪里？"Severus当然知道阿姆斯特丹有很多地方都是必去的，像风车村，像木鞋厂，像郁金香花园，像钻石加工厂，像…但其中有一个是他不愿意他的男孩去的。

"恩…恩…"Harry支支吾吾了半天，在Sverus不耐烦的哼哼声之后，小声又羞涩地说了出来，"红灯区。"

Severus顿时有了一种冲动将Zabini碎尸万段，他怎敢带他的男孩去那种地方！

"哎呀，不好，Blaise催促我要走了，他说真人秀的时间马上就要到了。拜。"

在Severus还未来得及阻止他不准去之前，Harry在另一头就已经挂断了电话。

一想到Harry在红灯区那种地方，而且还是和Zabini在一起，Severus连眼睛都无法闭上，更不用说睡觉了。

Severus不敢相信，Harry在电话里居然都没有问一问他的近况，没有问一问他最近怎么样，而就这样迫不及待地挂了电话，和另一男人去逛红灯区了。

一瞬间除了愤怒与嫉妒，Severus再也感受不到别的感情了，决定一定要去做些什么，Severus一个翻身下床，开始在Harry的柜子中找着什么。

一个半小时之后，Severus终于停下了忙碌的双手，怀中抱着一摞彩页印制的杂志走到书房中，并将它们统统锁了起来。Severus再次回到床上，露出了一个邪邪的笑容，现在他就耐心地等待着自己的丈夫归来然后发现失窃案吧。

两天之后的下午17点，Severus忙碌着晚餐等待着Harry的归来。他知道旅途一定会很辛苦，就像自己每一次出差归来的时候，踏进家门迎接他的总是Harry紧密的拥抱，甜甜的香吻，美味的饭菜。那总是让他感到十分幸福。所以，Severus认为，Harry也应当喜爱自己今天为他准备的一切。

十几天的分离，让Severus无时不在想念着Harry。

"我回来了，Severus。"

门锁轻轻转动，玄关处传来了Harry疲惫又兴奋的声音。

Severus以为Harry会鞋也来不及脱就匆匆丢下行李迅速跑进屋然后抱住他，可是直到他从厨房走到玄关已经站在了Harry的面前，他都失望了。

事实是，就算Severus想要给Harry一个欢迎回家的拥抱，他发现在他与Harry之间都隔着一个不明物。Harry的怀中正小心翼翼地抱着什么，而那东西上面还盖着一块黑色的布。

Severus询问似地抬起了双眉，但Harry给了他一个微笑之后就绕过他抱着怀里的东西向客厅走去了。

"你手上拿着什么东西？"Severus无奈地跟在Harry的身后，他的丈夫怎么可能在十几天的分别后对他这样的冷淡。

Harry站在桌边小心翼翼地将东西放在了桌子上，Severus从身后轻轻地抱着他，嘴唇凑到Harry的耳边，"那么，这个神秘的东西到底是什么呢？"

感到耳朵传来的热气，痒痒的，Harry笑着躲开了，"一份礼物哦。"

Severus期待着，如果Harry送给他的这份礼物能让他满足，那么他决定将盗窃的东西原模原样地还回去。也许正是为了给他一个惊喜，所以才用黑色的布盖着。Severus这样想着，更加期待黑布之下的东西了。可是随着掩盖物的离去，展现出来的东西让Severus全身都僵住了。

黑色的布盖着的是一个四周钻了好多透气孔的饲养箱，而在那饲养箱之中赫然躺在木屑之上的竟是一条蛇。盘缩在一起，大概有60厘米长，通体白色的鳞片点缀着黑色的鳞片，犹如黑色的雪花散落在一片洁白之上。

Harry向前弯下腰，凑近饲养箱，"这是Blaise送给我的，一条雪花王蛇，作为是Hydra的替代物，你知道Hydra死的时候我有多伤心。"

又是Zabini！Severus恨不得Zabini现在就站在他的面前，这样他就可以用自己所有的毒汁淹没他了。在愤怒之下Severus都忘记了他本来是期待着Harry送给他礼物的。

没有感受到身后Severus的怒火，Harry抱起饲养箱向餐厅的方向走去，"小家伙，你一定饿了，让我们看看能给你找到些什么吃的。太棒了，有牛肉，或许我再为你打破一个鸡蛋，我想你肯定会爱上生蛋清的味道的。"

Severus依旧站在客厅中央，听着Harry在餐厅里一个人的絮絮叨叨。不，这和他所想象的团聚差远了。Harry的心完全都没有放在他的身上。

晚餐的时候当然只有两个人吃了，放在饲养箱中的食物，也许他们的新成员太过畏惧，连那食物瞅都没有瞅一眼。

接下来的整个晚上，Harry都跪坐在地上趴在饲养箱前看着他的这个新朋友，同它聊着天，不，应该是他一个人的独白。除了中间突然扭头对Severus说了一句，"我决定叫他Hydra，毕竟它是最适合这个名字的生物"。说完之后又将全部心思集中在了那条蛇的身上。

Severus看着Harry忙碌的身影，从旅行箱中取出了一个岩石水盆，接了点水然后放进饲养箱中，_嗨，这样你就可以喝水还有泡澡了_。不一会Harry又站起身，从沙发的另一头将一展落地灯搬到了这边，然后调整了一下高度，使灯泡刚好放置在了箱子的正上头。_嗨，这样你是不是感到暖和点，我明天就去给你买加温设备哦_。

不，一切都不对。Harry碧绿的清眸应该是专注地关注着他的，Harry所有的思绪应该也都是围绕着他的，更不要提那灵巧的手指也应该是在他的身上游走而不是在该死的连根毛都没有的爬行生物的屋子外面。

Severus如遇敌人般地注视着Hydra，将它当成是Zabini投递过去自己最恶毒的目光。像是感受到什么似的，Hydra抬起了脑袋，看了Severus一眼，之后又懒洋洋地躺了回去。这种态度更加激怒了Severus。

"请允许我提醒一下，你差不多该上床了。"

Harry刚想扭头说他不困，但却不由自主地打了个呵欠，只好依依不舍地将Hydra留在了桌子上，慢慢拖着步子走向卧室。

Severus跟在Harry的身后，在关上客厅的灯之前，给了Hydra今晚的最后一记怒视。

当Severus刚换好睡衣躺在床上，Harry就自动滚了过来，让Severus将自己抱在怀中。Severus当然喜欢Harry这样的表现，终于有一件事是正常的了。

倒在床上，尤其是靠在了Severus结实的胸前，Harry才发现自己是多么的瞌睡，可他又突然想到了什么，强忍着睡意，"Draco这两天有来过吗？"

"没有，怎么了？"Severus的一只手抚摸着Harry柔软的黑发。

"他打电话想借我的球星资料。他的下一个重要客户是个真正的球迷。他需要恶补一下这方面的知识以便投其所好。你知道他迷恋的是篮…"Harry最后的话语消失在了均匀的呼吸下。

感受到怀里的人沉沉地进入梦乡，Severus的嘴角再次浮现出两天前的那丝邪邪的笑容。也许明天，Harry就会发现失窃案的，比他料想的要早得多。Severus带着万分期待明天早点到来的心情进入了梦乡。

第二天和Severus所想的差不多，Harry出门给Hydra购买了一个加温设备，还有一棵小小的枯树枝，可以让Hydra用来栖息或者躲避。Harry依旧全身心地忙碌在他的新朋友身上，Severus对此什么也没有说，他耐心地等待，虽然内心已经被嫉妒叫嚣快要侵蚀掉了，可是他知道他的小猎物今天会来主动找他的。那么现在他所要做的，只有是耐心，再耐心地等待，猎物的自投罗网。

Harry敲响了Severus书房的门，他知道Severus在工作的时候并不喜欢被人打搅，可是刚刚他翻遍了自己所有的抽屉，都没有找到，而且Draco让他明天一早务必将所有资料带去给他，否则他的恶补可就来不及了。

"Severus，抱歉打扰到你。"Harry探了一个脑袋进去，"你有看到我那些资料吗？"

Severus从书本中抬起头，给了Harry一个被打扰到的不耐烦的表情，"什么资料？"

"就是我收藏的球星资料啊，之前放在抽屉里的，Draco明天就要要的。我完全找不到了。"说完Harry在爱人的怒视下吐了吐舌头。

"你的那些东西我才没有见过呢。"

Harry耸了耸肩，"好吧，我再自己去找找看。"

轻轻地关上书房的门，可是就在房门合严的一瞬，Harry看到了Severus的嘴角微微翘起，仿佛一个恶作剧成功的孩子。每次只有在他的丈夫戏弄他的时候，才会出现这种表情。再一次，Harry可没管那么多的礼貌，直接推开了房门站在了Severus的书桌前，并且将光线全部遮挡住。

Severus在心中对着自己小小地假笑了一下，鱼儿上钩了。可是当他抬起头的时候，却是一副非常暴躁的表情，"你在做什么，Harry，不要挡住我的光线。"

"是你，是你拿走了我的那些杂志。"Harry非常气愤地喊了出来。

"你有什么证据来诽谤我呢？"Severus放下了手中的书，向后靠近工作椅深处。

Harry双手支撑在写字台上，身体向前倾，绿眸中燃烧着熊熊怒火，"就是你，我认得那个表情！你别想蒙混过去！我太了解你了！快点还给我！"

Severus摇了摇头，"非常好。你的那些杂志资料啊，皇家马德里，拜仁慕尼黑，欧冠世界杯…确实是我拿的，但我并不想还给你。"

"为什么？"Harry的喊声在Severus平静的双眸中低了下来，"要怎样你才能还我？"

"不难。"Severus说完沉默了许久，"只你要回答我几个问题，如果我满意的话呢，就会还给你。"

Harry惊讶的睁大了眼睛，他不明白自己的丈夫这是在做什么，"你问吧。"

"很好，但是首先请你背靠着墙站到那边去。"

"什么？"Harry都快要跳起来了，Severus的话语就像他是一个犯了错被罚站的孩子。不过当Severus露出一副_你不过去那就不还你杂志_的表情时，Harry乖乖地站了过去。

十分钟过去了，Severus什么也没有说，只是贪婪地看着Harry。而Harry越来越急，他已经很久没有感受过Severus如此炽热如此惹火如此充满占有欲的目光了，一瞬间，他觉得有些腿软，差点跌坐在地上。

Severus显然是注意到了Harry小小的变化，他对此也十分满意，"那么，请告诉我，你的名字？"

这个问题让Harry疑惑的眯起了眼睛，"Harry Potter-Snape。"

"那么请解释一下，为什么你的姓氏会是Potter-Snape？"

"天呐，Severus你不是认真的吧？"Harry说着有想向前跨步的冲动，可是在Severus的注视下制止了自己的行动，"那是因为我结婚了，我们决定共用两个人的姓氏。"说完配合着无力地翻了翻白眼。

"那么，这么说来，我是你的法定丈夫了？"Severus的声音中透着一丝消遣。

"Severus，你这是怎么了？我们可是都结婚快七年了啊。"

"很好。"Severus似乎很满意Harry的答案，他从座椅中站起来，走到了离Harry还有两步之遥停了下来，然后一把拉过Harry，翻了个身，让对方的后背紧紧地贴在自己的胸前，微微向前贴近Harry的耳朵，"那么，请告诉我，既然我是你的丈夫，为什么你却要和另外一个男人去逛红灯区？"

"我…我只是去，啊…"Harry被乳头上突然传来的一阵酥麻而打断了回话。

Severus松开了两根手指的蹂躏，进而又用指甲轻轻地划过，"只是什么呢？"

_只是什么？_他的大脑在Severus结实的身躯，有力的双臂，温热的吐气，游走的手指下拒绝思考，但显然他身后的钳制者还等待着一个答案，"那…只是一个旅游点。我…我只是看了看，什么…哦…什么也没做。"

Severus享受着Harry敏感的身躯在他手指下的扭动，舌尖掠过对方的耳廓，Severus清楚的知道这对于Harry来说是一个致命的攻击，果不其然，他爱人的喘息声更粗重了，那双绿眸也舒服的闭了上，"那么，真人秀你看的很享受了？"

_真人秀？那是什么？_Harry只觉得那吹吐在自己耳边的诱人的音调怎样在他的下身燃起了一团火。见鬼的，那些扭动腰肢的钢管舞女们虽然有着前凸后翘的身姿有着撩人欲望的舞步，可是Harry满脑子想着的只有他身后的这个肌肉结实有力给他带来无限幸福的身体。

没有得到回答，Severus惩罚般的将Harry向自己的怀中一压，却也让自己早已站立起的坚挺抵上了对方的腰肢。"享受了？"

"是…是的。"Harry呻吟出声，他不由自主用腰蹭着Severus的凸起，他当然享受这个，想伸手到后方去握住那炙热，可是却感觉到钳制在腕间的力量加重了，似乎他的回答让Severus非常不满意。Harry聚集起所有的精力去想Severus刚刚的问题以及自己的回答，可是依然一片空白。他想转身去看着Severus的双眼搜寻出那怒火的来源，可是却一动也不能动。

"很好，你的回答。"Severus轻轻地松开了一点，"我现在才知道原来我的丈夫对其他的身体也那么渴望。"

在Severus稍稍移开了身体之后，Harry像不能忍受那之间的空隙似的紧紧地又贴了上去。什么是_其他的身体_？Harry再一次地搜寻Severus的问话，终于他明白了Severus在愤怒什么了。

伸出一只手拉过Severus骨节分明有力的手来到自己的唇边，Harry将自己所有的爱意都灌注在了这个吻上，然后伸出舌尖轻轻地舔过那灵巧的指尖，"不，我享受的是这具身体带给我的快乐，而不是什么该死的钢管脱衣舞女。"

Severus将手指更深地伸进Harry的嘴中，和那舌头欢快地起舞。另一只手解开了刚刚沐浴过后穿着的浴袍的唯一一个扣子，微凉的空气立刻让Harry两个乳头都站立了起来。Severus却沿着浴袍的边角向下游走，伸进了Harry的裤子中。

"还有，"Severus再次回到Harry的耳边，抬起双眼越过Harry的肩头，穿过刚才没礼貌而大开的房门，直直地盯着客厅茶几上的那个饲养箱，"在离开了十几天之后，又是出于什么原因，在回到家之后连他的丈夫也不过问而是直接扑向了他新的宠物？"

Harry扭动着，希望那只有力的大手能够握住自己的勃起，可是他却失望了，Severus只是一直留恋在他的腹部以及大腿根部。"宠物？什么宠物？"Harry根本不知道在Severus如此的调戏下，他还有办法思考其他的东西。

满意地看着Harry已经意乱神迷的表情，Severus难得好心地作了回答，"一个同它形状一样的物体。"说着再次故意向前顶了几下，让Harry的身体隔着浴袍感受着自己的火热。"你是想让你那新宠缠绕着你敏感的身体呢，还是你渴望我坚实有力地进入，直到你无力瘫软在我的身下，乞求着我再一次的进入。"

Harry在那话语下感到四肢更加无力了，他所有重量都由Severus的两只手支撑着，扬起了脖颈，让Severus在那其上烙下炽热的一道湿痕。

"那么你是想念我的触碰，我的爱抚，我的亲吻，我的味道，我的手有力包裹着你，我的指尖滑过每一根鼓起的血管，我深深又坚定地进入你时的充满，我来回抽插擦过那一点时带给你的快乐…"

那些声音遥远又临近，低沉又优雅，诱惑又撩人。Harry只觉得眼前闪过一阵白光，然后在Severus都没有碰触自己勃起的情况下就高潮了。

Harry瘫软无力地靠在Severus的身上，而Severus坚实有力地拥抱着他的丈夫，等待着他从高潮的余韵中回到现实。

"我真不敢相信，你的醋意居然如此…"Harry的声音由于刚刚的激情而干涩地嘶哑。

Severus鼻子中哼哼了一声表示不屑。

"这是如此的迅猛，在你都没有触碰我的情况下。"Harry翻转过身，给了Severus一个激情的湿吻，然后离开那个怀抱，拉起他丈夫的一只手向门口走去。

"现在，Severus，让我来向你展示一下我是多么想念你，想念你的触碰，你的爱抚，你的亲吻，你的味道，你的手有力包裹着我，你的指尖滑过每一根鼓起的血管，你深深又坚定地进入我时的充满，你来回抽插擦过那一点时带给我的快乐。还有，尤其是你在情欲之时的声音，它们总是会让我蜷起脚趾，浑身颤栗。让我们去卧室，让我来平息我小心眼丈夫的嫉妒之火。"

Severus任由Harry拉着，他很欢乐地期待接下来的这个夜晚，和Harry在一起，永远在一起。


End file.
